El inicio de una familia
by miriamm
Summary: Este ONE-SHOOT es un pequeño homenaje por el cumpleaños número 109 de Edward. Narro la transformación de él y el inicio de la relación padre-hijo entre Edward y Carlisle. Todo desde la perspectiva de este último.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer menos la trama que es mía. :P**

* * *

**Chicago, 18 de Junio de 1918**

POV CARLISLE

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que salve a Edward transformándole en lo que soy, un vampiro. Su madre, Elisabeth, me lo pidió. Volvió locas a las enfermeras levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación tratando de dar conmigo. Era una mujer muy fuerte, no se rindió hasta que una de ellas fue a buscarme. Cuando la atendí, me sobrecogió la fuerza con la que miraba a su hijo inconsciente. Intuyo que yo tenía la capacidad de salvarle de las garras de la enfermedad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que quería transformar a alguien. Me sentía terriblemente solo. Vague por el mundo buscando a alguien para unirnos. Pero todos los vampiros a los conocí no tenían los mismos propósitos que yo. Solo deseaban formar un aquelarre para protegerse de otros vampiros de posibles luchas. Como una simbiosis. Yo quería algo más. Formar una familia no un aquelarre. Querernos los unos a los otros, respetarnos, ayudarnos en los malos momentos. ¿Era tanto pedir?

Estuve, durante mucho tiempo, deprimido. Lo que buscaba era imposible entre los nuestros. Un día, mientras miraba a una pareja de humanos jugando con su bebe, se me ocurrió que si no podía encontrar a alguien con mis ideales, yo lo crearía. ¿Cómo? No estaba del todo seguro. No recordaba cómo me transformo ese viejo vampiro. No obstante, al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería condenar a una persona a esta eterna noche.

Pero estaba tan solo, tan deprimido que cuando Elisabeth Masen me rogo que salvara a su único hijo, no dude ni un solo momento en sacarlo del hospital lleno en su mayoría de moribundos, envuelto en varias mantas para no molestarle con mi baja temperatura corporal y llevarle a mi humilde morada.

Una vez allí, le tumbe en el sofá del salón-dado que no tenía ninguna cama- y le mire detenidamente. Era un muchacho muy apuesto, en su rostro se veía la bondad de su corazón. Solo tenía 17 años, era tan joven. Aún conservaba la redondez en sus facciones propia de la niñez.

De repente, abrió los ojos. Eran de un precioso color verde esmeralda heredados de su madre, al igual que su atípico color broncíneo de su cabello. A pesar de los delirios que sufría por la maldita fiebre, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el hospital y que su madre no estaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde está mi madre, Dr. Cullen?-pregunto sin fuerzas. Si pudiera llorar, ya habría inundado la habitación con ellas. No podía decirle que su madre había gastado sus últimas fuerzas en buscarme para suplicarme que lo salvara. Me arrodille a su lado y le susurre al oído:

-Perdóname-dije antes de morderle en la yugular.

Nunca había probado una sola gota de sangre humana y el sabor me sorprendió, estaba más deliciosa que cualquier animal que hubiera probado en todos estos años de existencia. Sabía como el caramelo, muy dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Por un momento, creí que no podría detenerme pero rememorando a todos los vampiros descontrolados por el deseo de sangre y la lástima que me dio verles, casi ni me costó parar, _casi_. No estaba seguro de que un mordisco fuera suficiente, así que me arme de valor, cogí su muñeca derecha y conteniendo la respiración volví a hincarle el diente. Repetí el acto en las demás extremidades.

Cuando el veneno viaja por el cuerpo, matando a los órganos vitales hasta que llega al corazón y se culmina el proceso, duele más que cualquier cosa que nadie se pueda imaginar. Da escalofríos recordarlo. Nadie pudo oír sus gritos en los tres días que le llevo convertirse: vivía apartado de la ciudad.

Y ahora aquí estamos. No me arrepiento para nada de haberle transformado. Mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente para bien desde ese día. Aunque, la verdad, nunca me hubiese imaginado que un recién nacido necesitase tanta atención. Sé que la vida de un neófito es muy dura. Es todo tan extraño: la sed insoportable; un nuevo cuerpo: irrompible e indestructible más duro que las montañas; los sentidos súper desarrollados como por ejemplo el oído que es capaz de alcanzar el sonido de una abeja a kilómetros de distancia y, además Edward ha desarrollado un sexto sentido: la telepatía.

Al parecer, podía invadir la mente de cualquier ser vivo racional. Que nosotros sepamos, no había excepciones. En muy poco tiempo aprendió a manejarlo y aunque es un poco incomodo que sepa lo que pasa por tu mente, es también muy útil. Ahora no me tenía la preocupación de que alguien notara que no envejecía. Si esa persona se daba cuenta, Edward lo sabría y antes de que cundiera el pánico solo nos convertiríamos en un escalofriante recuerdo.

La sed no la llevaba mal del todo. Cuando le explique que no cazaba humanos para alimentarme -que es lo usual en nuestra raza- sino animales, estuvo desde el primer momento de acuerdo. Le resulta difícil como a cualquiera en sus primeros meses como vampiro pero día a día va mejorando. Lo lleva mejor de lo que esperaba.

Estoy tan feliz ahora. Ha devuelto la luz a mi vida. Ha renovado mis esperanzas de formar una familia. Este era el inicio de una.

De momento, somos amigos aunque no he podido evitar empezar a verle como un hijo. Tengo miedo que un día lea ese pensamiento y me abandone horrorizado. No sé cuánto tiempo podre aguantar sin decírselo pero rezo todos los días para que cuando lo sepa no se vaya de mi lado. Es tan fácil llevarse bien con él. Es muy abierto y sincero. La conversación fluye fácil, se puede hablar desde simplezas hasta discusiones sobre la vida. Sin duda, sus padres han educado a todo un caballero. En una de nuestras conversaciones, salió el tema de la música y me confesó que le gustaba tocar el piano. Y tenía pensado regalarle uno el día de su cumpleaños que es el domingo, además de otra sorpresa especial.

**Chicago, 20 de Junio de 1918**

Ya bien entrada la noche pensaba en que añoraría esta ciudad. Aquí me ha cambiado la vida y hasta dentro de muchos años no podría volver.

Acababa de dimitir en el hospital, el lunes nos marchábamos. Ya tenía todo preparado en nuestro nuevo destino, incluido el piano para Edward. Era peligroso permanecer aquí cuando la gente pensaba que el joven Masen, junto con sus padres, estaba muerto. Nos hubiéramos ido antes pero tenía miedo de que en un descuido por mi parte, Edward bebiera de un humano. Y decidimos que era mejor esperar.

Saque las llaves para entrar en la casa pero Edward se me adelanto y me recibió con su característica sonrisa torcida.

-Has tardado mucho-dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Lo siento, pero quería darte algo y me ha llevado algo de tiempo-dije señalando el maletín que tenía en la mano.

-¿Tus utensilios médicos?-pregunto extrañado. Reí un poco. Todavía se le escapaban algunos pensamientos. Menos mal porque si no se arruinaría la sorpresa.

-Ábrelo-dije tendiéndoselo.

Cerré la puerta y le invite a que se sentara en el sofá donde yacio enfermo siendo todavía humano. Deseche el pensamiento molesto conmigo mismo por recordarlo. El pasado, pasado está. Lo abrió despacio, controlando su fuerza vampírica y jadeo sorprendido. Con cuidado cogió con sus largos dedos un anillo.

-Esto es de mi madre y también esto y esto-dijo sobrecogido-¿De dónde los has sacado?

-También hay fotos, un par de libros de lectura y tu diario pero no lo he leído-dije apresurado- Decidí aprovechar la salida y fui a tu casa. Se me ocurrió que te gustaría conservarlos. Es bueno recordar.

Asintió con el rostro entristecido. Lo guardo con cariño en el maletín y me miro.

-Carlisle-dijo avanzando hacia mí- Todavía no te he agradecido lo que has hecho por mí y me siento culpable.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada-dije interrumpiéndole- Quería hacerlo.

-Y ahora te tomas la molestia de traerme esto y yo no sé qué decir-continuo sin hacerme caso. Avanzo otro paso hacia mí y me abrazo enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Le rodé con todas mis fuerzas lleno de felicidad. Después de varios minutos, rompió el abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dije besándolo en la frente como un padre a un hijo. Cada día le quería más.

-Gracias, Carlisle-susurro asintiendo a mi pensamiento.

-Si has reaccionado así con esto. No me quiero imaginar lo que harás cuando veas el piano que te he comprado-dije medio riendo y sobre todo aliviado al saber que él compartía mis sentimientos.

-¿Un... un pia...no?-dijo medio en shock.

* * *

**Holaaaa**

**El fic esta hecho para celebrar el cumple de nuestro querido vampiro, un pequeño homenaje. **

**Me ha hecho mucha ilusion hacerlo, la verdad. El año pasado no lo hize y me arrepenti un poco. ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Si veis algún fallo, decidmelo plis.**

**Un besoooo.**


End file.
